Date With a Nobleman
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Usually Robert spends Valentines Day alone and that's the way he likes it, but his friends have other ideas and they set him up on a blind date with Julia.  Will Cupid's arrow strike or miss?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Date With a Nobleman

**Summary**

Usually Robert spends Valentines Day alone and that's the way he likes it, but his friends have other ideas and they set him up on a blind date with Julia. Will Cupid's arrow strike or miss?

.

Robert never understood the fascination with Valentines Day. Why spend so much money on a person that might leave you anyway? It just didn't make much sense. Besides, if you really loved someone, shouldn't you show them everyday your feelings? He didn't mean throwing money around, he meant it in a simple sense.

Unfortunately, people like Enrique, Oliver and even Johnny couldn't understand this simple concept. Enrique believed spending money and buying a girl anything she wanted was the perfect way to win her over. Oliver, although quite sensible, acted on his heart and ignored his mind. He invested a lot of love into a girl that never liked him much back. And Johnny... Johnny believed treating a woman roughly was the best way to seduce her. It was understandable how his friends failed.

"Hey Robert!" Enrique joyfully shouted as he raced through the castle hall. Robert didn't even bother scolding Enrique for running inside; it was Valentines Day and any attempt to calm down the Italian Stallion would fail. "Guess what day it is?" he asked.

Robert sighed. "Valentines Day."

Enrique nodded. "And what do you usually do on these days?"

Robert sighed again. Enrique always asked the same questions. Silly boy. "I sit by the fireplace writing my novel," he replied truthfully. He had been working hard on a historical piece of literature and Valentines Day was perfect for writing.

Enrique nodded again. "Right. How about we do something different today?"

This was different. Robert sat up in his chair, tense and glanced at Enrique. "What?"

"You heard me. I think we should go to the local cafe and grab a few muffins," Enrique said. "Those muffins are fantastic."

Robert knew arguing with Enrique was like talking to a brick wall: pointless. "Alright, we'll buy some muffins," Robert said. He was feeling quite hungry and perhaps a nice walk would lighten his damp mood.

A big smile crossed Enrique's features. The plan was in action. He could only hope Johnny and Oliver had managed to convince Julia to come along for the ride. Without wasting any more time, Enrique dragged Robert outside the house and towards the cafe. Luckily, the cafe was only two blocks away meaning not much energy was spent walking. "Here we are!" Enrique announced happily, leading Robert towards the outdoor cafe. "Now you wait out here for Julia," he said, before quickly running away.

Had Robert heard right? "Julia?" he asked, but it was too late. Enrique had vanished, most likely inside the cafe to spend all his pocket money on a lot of muffins. Robert selected a vacant table and sat down trying to figure out if his ears had heard right. Why would Enrique invite Julia anyway? It wasn't as if they were friends. Unless... No. Enrique did not have the brains to come up with such a plan. Perhaps Johnny and Oliver had lent a helping hand? Robert cursed inwardly. Those traitors!

It all made sense. It was Valentines Day and Robert hated the day. He never dated. He didn't have any female admirers (at least, he didn't think so). Enrique loved Valentines Day and he finally came up with a plan to get Robert involved after many years. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Why had he agreed to tag along with Enrique to buy muffins again? There was no need. Enrique had dragged him out of his lovely position on his very expensive leather couch to set him up on a date with a girl and used muffin buying as an excuse.

Robert grabbed the menu looking for the most expensive option. If Enrique dragged him out here to set him up on some deranged date, he was at least going to have a good high quality meal. He glanced down at his watch checking the time then looked over at the cafe counter. He couldn't tell Enrique he had worked out his little rotten scheme so he would have to play along. But Julia? Honestly! Couldn't his silly teammates have chosen a more decent girl?

"_Relax Robert," _he thought. All he had to do was play along with Enrique's dumb plan. That couldn't be too hard... right? Minutes flew by quickly and Robert was soon joined by a female. The girl had long two-shaded brown hair and bright green eyes. He suspected this was Julia. He sighed inwardly. Time to play nice. "Hello, I am Robert, captain of the Majestics," he said.

The girl smiled gently and made herself comfortable on the spare seat. "I'm Julia and I'm from the team F-Dynasty."

"Ah the clown duo?" Robert said.

Julia frowned. "Clown duo?"

Robert quickly realized his mistake, but it didn't stop him from talking. If he managed to insult her in a blunt manner, perhaps she would leave? "You and your twin brother perform tricks at circuses I believe?" he inquired. "That seems like clowning around to me."

Why had Enrique set her up on a date with the noble Robert? He was far too arrogant to socialize with anyone! "I'm not a clown Robert," she said, trying to hide the hurt she felt. Okay, so she may perform tricks at circuses, but she didn't consider herself to be one of those foul things. Clowns were distasteful.

"Forgive me, I apologize if my words cause you offense," Robert said.

Julia raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue further. "Apology accepted." What else was she meant to say? Somehow, starting an argument with Robert didn't seem like a good idea. Most likely, he would ignore her and refer to her as 'low class'.

Several seconds passed and two sat in silence. Julia feared Robert would insult her and Robert wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't as if they were friends. Luckily, Oliver decided it was time to break the silence. With a grin plastered on his face, Oliver marched towards their table. He greeted them with a warm smile upon his arrival. "I see the two of you are getting along famously?" he asked. Obviously, the two had not spoken. It was simply a way of getting the two to converse.

Julia rolled her eyes. "I've been so engaged in the conversation I haven't spoken a word," she muttered. It was part-truth – after all, she hadn't actually attempted a conversation therefore she hadn't actually _spoken. _

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Robert stated bluntly. To him, sarcasm was distasteful.

"It requires the highest form of intelligence," she retorted.

"It is a crude form of humour used to insult the other person," Robert replied.

Julia forced a grin. "Actually, you're wrong. Sarcasm is a keen, reproachful expression; a satirical remark uttered with some degree of scorn or contempt; a taunt; a gibe; a cutting jest," she replied, memorizing the definition she learnt in the dictionary.

Robert decided not to reply, but he was impressed. The girl had some form of intellect; sure, she might have memorized the definition word for word, but memorizing accounted for something, right? "Jonathan refers to himself as the King of Sarcasm," Robert said.

Julia rolled her eyes again. "Johnny wouldn't know what sarcasm was if it slapped him in the face." The boy was an idiot.

Robert's eyebrows arched. "Jonathan does not impress you?"

Oliver decided it was time to back away. At least they were talking now.

Julia nodded. "He's a moron who thinks he's the greatest thing to ever walk on the planet."

"He dresses like a commoner."

"His hair looks like an upside carrot stick."

"He never stops whining."

"His mentally is similiar to that of a five year old child."

Both Julia and Robert ended their conversation. Robert was surprised; he had not thought someone else could see Johnny's apparent flaws. And Julia was also shocked. Robert did not seem like the type to bitch about a fellow noble. "I see we both share a common opinion about Jonathan." It was now time to tell Julia about Enrique's crafty plan. "This is a set up; did you know?"

Julia's eyes narrowed. "Enrique!"

Bloody Enrique!

Robert nodded. "It seems he brought you along hoping something would blossom between us," he explained.

When she saw Enrique... she took in a deep breath and calmed herself. No time for violence... yet. She had a plan. A smirk crossed he features. "I've got a plan."

"What would this plan entail?"

"Let's pretend you and I _are _together." A 'date' with a nobleman. Raul and Romero were certainly going to get a shock.

Robert stroked his chin thoughtfully considering her plan. Enrique was foolish enough to believe a fake date and Johnny and Oliver were none wiser. "A sound plan."

Julia leaned in forward. "But we have to make it look realistic otherwise they will know we're faking."

Robert shook his head. "I think you give my teammates to much credit. They are not very intelligent."

Julia pulled back and straightened her posture, and twirled her finger around a lock of hair. "Look interested in what I am saying," she said. "Then as soon as Oliver returns with our food, we'll stand and walk away. Of course... you have to play the role of the gentleman," she added.

"Of course."

Now the fun and games begun.

.

Should this be a two-shot? Or shall I end this with a cliffhanger that will never be resolved? Thoughts are much appreciated!


End file.
